


A Day in the Water

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: Magnus and Alec take Madzie for a magical day in the water





	A Day in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked seriously, crouching down so he was eye-level with Madzie.  
“Yes,” Madzie said with equal gravity, nodding solemnly and meeting Magnus’ gaze with wide eyes.  
Magnus glanced up at Alec and raised an eyebrow, “Are _you_ ready?”  
Alec fought a grin but answered affirmatively as well. He then got down as well, so he talk to Madzie better. “Okay, Madzie. Now remember, we’re not going to be able to talk underwater, so you need to stay where I can see you, alright? Now, what is our rule about that.”  
Madzie turned her serious gaze to Alec, “Never get more than three strokes away.”  
“That’s right!” Alec said, “and what are our signals for talking while we’re there?”  
Madzie quickly ran through their hand signals, explaining what each one was for - for wanting to go forward, wanting to look at things, how to check in if everything was going well, and how to signal distress, if she needed to leave. She knew them all perfectly, just as expected.  
“Very good!” Alec said, but they were only half through, “so, what are our other rules? Just like when we went to the petting zoo.”  
Madzie nodded again in understanding and held up her fingers to tick off the rules, “One: Be kind. Two: be gentle. Three: Only hold things that want to held.”  
Alec grinned then, “Perfect!” He stood and turned to Magnus, “Alright, we’re ready.”  
  
Magnus then stood as well, twisting his hands and spinning his arms, gathering a deep green and copper coil of magic before shooting it toward Alec. There was a flash and a shudder before gills appeared on his neck. Alec’s hand went to his neck to feel the new changes to his body, then shook his head and smiled.  
“You’re amazing, Magnus.”  
Magnus grinned, “I know.”   
Alec laughed and then turned back to Madzie, holding out his hand, “Alright, are you ready to go meet them now?”  
“Yay!” Madzie shouted, bouncing with joy, “Octopuses! Octopuses! Octopuses!”  
“That’s right!” Alec said, “and there will be fish, and plants and shrimps and lobsters-”  
He would have continued, but Madzie grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the water, unwilling to wait for another single second. Alec laughed happily and let himself be dragged off. The water was warm and the day was clear, and the coral reef they were at was off a secluded island where Magnus had promised held no tourists and no dangerous animals.  
Magnus would get a day to bask in the sun on the beach while Madzie got to practice with her gills, and Alec got to explore the underwater world.  
There was a reason that Magnus and Alec were always happy to babysit.


End file.
